


Boo, Bae!

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Lesbians in Space, Short & Sweet, Trek Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Chapel and Uhura play hide-and-seek on the Enterprise





	Boo, Bae!

“Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight,”

“No! Can’t you give me a full minute?” begged Nyota.

Christine opened her eyes and gave her girlfriend an _are you serious?_ look, but couldn’t help smiling.

“No, you get just thirty seconds. It shouldn’t take too long for you to run away and find someplace empty. I mean, how many people do you think are going to be out and about in the night shift? You get 30.”

“Wow! Ok fine,” and Christine starting counting again, this time in her head, while she listened to Nyota’s light footsteps pitter-pattering away.

_This should be easy,_ thought Christine. _There can’t even be that many places._

“Ready or not, here I come!” she called into the empty lower deck hallway. This’ll be quick.

Up the Jeffries Tube? No Nyota.

Around the turn of the corridor? No Nyota.

What about in her favorite spot, the corner behind the grand piano in the rec room?

Huh. Still no Nyota.

Not even behind the towel cabinet in the pool room? Nope. No Nyota.

_Damn. Maybe this’ll take a while._

She stepped into the hallway again, frowning. Those were her usual spots. What other rooms could she have gotten to this quick? Christine even peeked into the replicator room to see if Nyota was getting a quick candy bar out of the computer while hiding.

No Nyota.

_If she’s not in the rec room, or the hallway, or the spa room, then that means that she would probably_

“BOO!”

“AHAHAHHH!” screamed Christine. She whipped around, her heart rate only slowing down slightly as she stared at a giggling Nyota.

“Wow, I scared you so well!”

“I’ll say! Oh my god, I had no idea! Where were you?”

“I was in the exact same room you started out in! I ran away so you’d hear me and then came back as quietly as I could! And you had no idea!”

“You little…” but she stopped as Nyota gave Christine her best puppy eyes and stood on her tippy-toes to give her a peck on the cheek.

“You sure surprised me, I’ll give you that,” admitted Christine grumpily.

“And I’ll keep on doing it!” said Nyota, as she planted another kiss on Christine, this time right on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
